1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle engine.
2. Background Art
The engine compartment of a vehicle presents various challenges for vehicle engineers and designers in providing functionality, serviceability, and aesthetics in a relatively small space. Consideration must also be given to manufacturing and assembly costs in addition to weight, which ultimately impacts fuel economy, to deliver a competitive product. An engine cover may be used to enhance the overall appearance of the engine compartment and may also reduce engine noise transmission.
Various prior art engine covers provide a cast or molded cover with a solid, generally rectangular surface that extends across the engine cylinders, such as disclosed in US 2005/0217634 A1, for example. Modifications to this type of cover to change the appearance or to accommodate engines with different service item locations typically require significant tooling costs. The present inventor has also recognized that the thickness of the solid surface of a conventional engine cover required to provide a desired structural integrity may add unnecessary weight to the vehicle.